


Shortest story evar!

by ReiTachibana1417



Category: Free!, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Crack?, Forevar Iwatobi?, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to spell Sousuke..., I don't remember writing this..., I may have used some Dub references, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTachibana1417/pseuds/ReiTachibana1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day for the free! boys, but something different happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortest story evar!

All of the Free! boys were at Haru's bakery for a break. Ofcourse as we all knew, Haru had spilt the coke Cake on Rins Hair.

Rin: *Sigh* Are you kidding me?! Again you do this

In an alley way~

Lord Zundar: That man with the shark teeth seems like a good target.

The three conqust club form together with needle and shoot   
it at Rin. Rin falls on the table.

Nagisa: Did he get too mad. and pass out?

Rei: No there is some type of needle in the back of his neck.

Makoto: Did he die?!

Rin starts to morph into the Samezuka team mascot.

Makoto: Is that the Samezuka mascot he just turned into?

The Rin mosnster starts shooting shark teeth out at the Free! boys.   
Everyone but Ray manages to doge.

Nagisa: Rei Are you okay?! Youre bleading really bad!

Then out of no where the Cute Highe Earh   
Crack Defense Club comes.

Yumoto: Do not fear! We will save your freinds with out love sticks!

Haru: Love sticks?

Rin Mascot Monster shoots move more shark  
teeth at the Earth Crack Defense Club. They all  
odge exept Io and Atshushi.

En: Taste the beautiful Random Splash of Waiter! *shoots the Rin mascot shark Monster*

Rin mascot: *falls back* Why do you intend on dofeating me? No one cared about me!

Nagisa: *crying*

Macoto: We all do Reen! We all care about you!

Wombutt: *just.... appears* I told you not to use random names for your attacks!

En: You should be more worried about Io and Atshushi!

Yumoto: Without Io-chan Sulfurs and At-chan's Epinards love sticks. I cant use the love stick of all sticks....with a boe!

Ryuu: Cant I just use them in replacement?

Wombat: No! It needs to be them.

Makoto: Nagisa, call an ambulance.

Nagisa: *forevar crying*

Haru: lII call call the ambulance. I also think the coon't beli'eve what I tell them.

Makoto: Just try anyway! Rei is dying! Remember the ambulance!

Haru calls the police and tells them that his friend has turned   
into a slark abd us shooting sha-k teeth at people. Hau  
didnt know that the cop that came was Sausageegay.

Sousukay: What is going on here?

Nagisa: Death! Help!

Haru: I called Sousuke?

Souske: Where is Rin?

Makoto: *Points at the RinRin Mascot.*

Sousugey: Thats Rin..? Right.

Makoto: I sweater Rin got shot with a green heedle and he [assed out and morphed into that thing.

Wombat: Wait... I know you... you are... Haruka!

Haru: I knew you would still remember me. I was waiting.

Makoto: haru, you know that?

Haru: I was the battle love Augua, wearing the blue battle lover outfit back then.

En: But that's not my battle lover na-

Haru: It was mine. You were just replacement. Nagisa was one too. Nagisa was battle lover scarlet. Rei was pinard. You are all just replacement. Rin was also Vespa.

Yumoto: Who was Sulfur?

Haru: Nitori iichuuuurou.

En: Maybe you got replaced because you were bad at your job. 

Haru: We were so good everyone was loved, and we werent needed anymore. Iquess when Idgl needed battle lovers again, he didnt come to us.

Yumoto: Who is Idgl? 

Haru: *points at wombat*

Yumoto: Thats your name?

Womabt: It doesnt matterZ! help the people dying!

Yumoto: I need the love stick of all sticks....with a bow. And without Sulfur and Epinards dicks sticks, i cant

Wombat: *sigh* Fine, Ill use my healing powers.

Ryu: You have healing powers?! I really could have used that with the chopdick monster.

Wumbat: I didnt use is because you were fine and not near death. tike they are.

Wombatt uses his healing powers, but it only worked   
a bit.

Wombaat: Sulfur, Epinard, use your fricken sticks!

-They used the sticks and created the   
stick of all sticks......with a boe!-

Yumoto: Love..... Shower!!!

RinRinMonsterMascot: *sparlkles like a vampire* What is this feeling?

Haru: Love.

Yumoto: Shh! Dont ruin it! Let'm figure it out.

Rin Monster Rin Mascot: Love?

-The Rin Rin-chan monster Mascot Poqfled into sparkles  
and there was a Rin on his khees looking like he had just  
orgasmed.

Reen: Wholy Crap

Sousgay: That really was Rin.

Nagisa: *Eternally Free!... and Eternally crying* Help Rei somebody-- wait. the shark tooth thing is gone.

Yumoto: Well I have done my Job-- wait, opps,--I mean... us, Love.Is.Over!

LorDZundar: What did I just see?

Kin: I have no idea

Akoya: I think they were on something

Arima: All of them.

LorDZundar: Affimative. lets go there and see if they have anything they can share with us so we can become high.

Finn.  
-Oh yea, the conquest Club did get high.  
-From Sousuke.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to happen, it just came as it was. Hopefully it makes some people laugh..?


End file.
